ECW: The Dudley Boys VS The Mccormick Brothers!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: In a Flaming tabels match, the ECW tag team titles are on the line


**ECW: The Dudley Boys VS. The Mccormick Brothers!**

**The ECW tag team chapionchip titles are on the line, Buh Buh Ray, and his half brothe Dvon The Dudley Boys, will fight Kevin and Kenny, The Mccormick brothers, from South Park Colorado, for the tag team titles, in a flaming tabels match.**

**The bad guys and the champions are The Dudley Boys.**

**The good guys and the challagers are The Mccormick Brothers.**

The Dudley Boys, and The Mccormick Brothers were all in the ECW ring, Buh Buh Ray, and Dvon's tag team titles were on the line tonight in a flaming tabels match, to win the match you'll have put you're opponents through the tabel while being set on fire before the match starts Buh Buh grabs the mic, and starts talking junk to the Mccormicks.

"You know, you two are nothing but white trash stupid, retarded boys from the hick town of South Park, not only are we going to whoop your ass and put you through a flaming tabel tonight, but we'll beat you so bad that, that your mother will feel my rath!"

But suddenly, Kevin Mccormick got really pissed he ran up to Buh Buh, and starts to punch and kick him, Kenny Mccormick ran up to brother Dvon, and smacked his head. "The bell rings" and the match begins.

Joey Styles, voice:

"All right here we go, those dam Dudleys will put their titles on the line against The Mccormick Brothers  
from South Park, and what Buh Buh Ray said about there mother, you can bet there really pissed off!"

Suddenly, Buh Buh Ray, throws Kevin, out of the ring while Dvon, who kicked Kenny in his balls went out of the ring, to get the tabels and the gasoline,

Joey Styles, voice:

"Uh oh! looks like Dvon Dudley is getting out both the tabels and the gasoline, this is going to be Fucking Extreme!"

Suddenly, big bad Buh Buh Ray, closeline Kevin on the floor outside of the ring, he kicks him in his head making him bleed out of his forehead, but Kevin then got up and bit Buh Buh Ray's leg with his metal sharp braces, while Dvon who was about to hit Kenny, with a huge sledgehammer he kicks Dvon in the stomach grabs the hammer out of his hand and he hit Devon's head with it, causeing him to bleed through his forehead.

Joey Styles, voice:

"Oh my god! Kenny has just busted Dvon's head open, this is becoming crazier then ever!"

Buh Buh Ray, and Kevin Mccormick, were still battling outside of the ring, both punching each other one by one, Suddenly Kevin punched Buh Buh, so hard that it made him dizzy and he was walking to the crowd area,  
all the fans were cheering him on.

Crowd, cheers:

"Mccormicks! Mccormicks! Mccormicks!"

Kevin, then did a DDT with Buh Buh Ray, on the hard floor, while Kenny was still in the ring fighting with Dvon, he then tried to jump on the and turnbuckel and flew through the air, but Dvon got up, Kenny fell on the ring floor.

Crowd, cheers:

"Dvon Sucks! Dvon Sucks! Dvon Sucks!"

Joey Styles, voice:

"Poor Kenny, was trying to jump on top of Dvon but he miss, Oh no! Dvon is about to set the tabel on fire if he  
puts Kenny's body through the flaming tabel, The Dudley's will win."

But suddenly, Kenny use's his foot and kicked Dvon, he falls on the ring floor while still lying there, Kenny climbed out of the ring to get the thumbtacks from under the ring, he gets the bag of thumbtacks climbs back into the ring opens up the bag, and drops all of them out.

Joey Stlyes, voice:

"Looks like Kenny, is letting loose the painful thumbtacks! they hurt like hell!"

Kenny, then grabs Dvon's body and throws his face on the deadly tacks, his head was now busted open, bleeding out of his forehead his body was now twitching, back at the crowd area, Kevin, and Buh Buh Ray, were still fighting Kevin with blood all over his head, starts to choke Buh Buh, out while he was still strangling him, Buh Buh Ray, then punched him in his right eye.

Joey Stlyes, voice:

"Oh my god! I think Buh Buh Ray Dudley, has giving Kevin, a black eye, the fans are going wild!"

Crowd, cheers:

"ECW! ECW! ECW!"

Suddenly Buh Buh Ray, throws Kevin's body into the brick wall, after he struck into the wall Buh Buh Ray, kicked him in the back, he then shouts to him with anger.

"How do you like that, you little pussy!"

Buh Buh Ray, was now running back to the ring to help his brother out, back in the ring Kenny and Dvon, were both smacking each other up, when Kenny was running into the ropes, Buh Buh Ray grabbed his leg and pulls him out of the ring, he then clobbers him, by elbowing his head, suddenly while Buh Buh Ray was kicking Kenny's ass, Dvon was getting another tabel from under the ring.

Joey Styles, voice:

"Dvon, is getting another tabel from under the ring, looks like those dam Dudleys! will keep their title belts."

Suddenly, when Buh Buh Ray, and Dvon, were both about to set the tabel on fire, all the fans in the arean, started to cheer Kevin, to get up.

Crowd, cheers:

"Kevin, Get Up! Kevin, Get Up! Kevin, Get Up!"

Suddenly, Kevin Mccormick, with his head full of blood, and a black eye, gets up and rushed back to the ring, to help Kenny, the Dudleys was just about to set the tabel on fire.

Joey Styles, voice:

"Kevin, is getting up! he's returning to the ring."

He climbs back in, he then attacks both Buh Buh Ray, and Dvon, Kenny then gave Buh Buh Ray Dudley a neckbreaker, Kevin grabbed the gasoline and the matches, Kenny picked up Dvon's body, Kevin then lit the tabel on fire it was burning, the crowd was going crazy, Kenny while holding Dvon's body through the top rope he then jumped off and put Dvon through the flaming tabel.

Buh Buh Ray, was charging toward Kevin, he then threw Buh Buh's body on top of Dvon, the match was over the Mccormicks had won the match!

Joey Styles, voice:

"The Mccormicks have won! their the new ECW tag team champions, do you believe in miracles!"

Kevin, and Kenny, then hugged each other, the referee then gave them the tag team belts.

The ring announcer, says to the crowd.

"And the winners of the flaming tabels match, and new ECW tag team champions  
Kevin and Kenny, the Mccormicks Brothers!"

The crowd cheers.

"Mccormicks! Mccormicks! Mccormicks!"

The End.


End file.
